Rise of the wandering Ashikabi
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Choosing to start a new life in a new city instead of wallowing in self pity over his powerlessness after the winter war, Ichigo almost immediately after arriving at Shinto Teito ends up a part of a mad man's game that is the sekirei plan. As his reluctance to participate fades, his style and his abilities grow. And they will shake...everyone to the core...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've recently gotten really obsessed with an anime called Sekirei. This of course means that i've gotten just as obsessed with the fanfictions and the crossovers involving this genre as well, with the best fics being those that crossover with Bleach. There is one good harry potter one, one shinobi one and one prototype one that i think ya'll would like. There are also of course several Naruto ones that are decent but bleach so far has the best chemistry with Sekirei. So here is my contribution to this frustratingly small genre of fanfictions.**

**Enjoy**

**Prologue**

_"Now arriving at the capital. Welcome to Shinto Teito."_

Amber eyes opened slowly and lazily at this announcement. A completely relaxed body sluggishly snapping back into alertness as the owner of said body began to return to the land of the awakened. A long exaggerated yawn followed by a stretch to pop joints and stimulate muscles followed.

"Ugh,"

He stood. His frame, a sturdy compact thing built more for speed than for brute strength , stood out among the other passengers of the train anyway, with his long bright orange hair and slightly taller than average height, as well as the way he carried himself. Those of an older generation would look upon this young man and see him for what he was, impossible as it should be.

"Shinto Teito eh?" he mumbled to himself.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet. The capital was never his home. Up until now he'd never even glanced in its direction, but getting rid of its original name of Tokyo just seemed wrong. He'd content to spend his younger life in Karakura though, enjoying school and making friends in the karate dojo so it's not like he had any real connection to the name. Then shortly after that, he'd gone through the debacle that was being a Shinigami substitute and then later, Aizen's winter war.

He shook the oncoming thoughts away before he ended up too deep within them and shouldered his duffel bag.

"That's all in the past," he muttered. "Forget about it."

He gave a slight smile and exited the train...

(0000000000000000000000)

"Okay," he muttered to himself and he lazily ambled down the street. "First order of business is a place to stay."

His father had been generous enough to give the young man a little money to help him get started, as had Hag n clogs, surprisingly enough. But on the other hand it's the least they could do after all the shit he'd been through. So finding a place to stay while he searched for a job and then later a college shouldn't be too hard. He ignored the people as they moved around him, many commenting on his rather unique appearance while others, seeming to be utterly intimidated by his height and demeanor. Many even went as far as to call him another common thug. Something he probably would have gotten upset about had he been actually paying attention.

But then also, considering his choice of attire it also wouldn't have been too surprising if he'd also simply just nodded with a knowing smirk upon his face. He did look pretty intimidating.

Every aspect of his clothing was something he'd had custom made for him as one small way to commemorate his past life. He wore a pair of very dark red, bordering on black slacks that had a white bandage design embroidered around the right leg and the word Zangetsu scrolling down the left leg, a T-shirt of the same color that had a full moon on it in the middle of his chest colored in white as well, and over that he wore a snow-white hoodie that had the left side of the hood decorated with dark red rather tribal looking designs. The Hoodie obscured his eyes even in the sunlight so it was no surprise he looked rather shady, even if his clothing was of a very nice design.

He wondered for over an hour, not overly concerned yet with finding a place to stay. He was more interested in exploring the capital than anything. Tokyo or...whatever it was that it was called now, was to be his new home. Best to get a feeling for it now while he could.

One thing that became annoyingly apparent to him as he memorized more and more of the city, was that the logo M.B.I was all over everything. This company, or corporation actually, seemed to have their fingers dipped into everything, sucking the life out of damn near every other small business in the area. the biggest victims seemed to be pharmaceuticals and hospitals. And as those businesses withered and died, so too did that neighborhoods in which they resided, resulting in the slight decay of said neighborhood as those who made honest livings were forced to vacate and those who didn't seemed to linger and congregate. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that either. This M.B.I seemed to be as good a contributor to the world's economy as it was a cancer, leeching away at it.

"Eh, it's no concern of mine," he finally concluded with a shrug. He'd had to remind himself several times already not to butt his nose into dangerous or questionable situations. He'd resolved to try and live a normal life, one involving school and work and hell, even flirting with a woman or two occasionally.

The last year had been quite the rollercoaster, both physically and emotionally. As he tried to come to terms with the fact that he no longer had his god-like powers, making him while very strong for a human, just that. A mere mortal with no power to protect those precious to him. The job had been redirected to his friends. It would have been fine...perhaps even happily accepted if they hadn't been acting so damn ridiculous around him, as if he was porcelain ready to shatter at the slightest hint of danger. It was like they didn't trust him. Thinking he'd run headfirst into danger trying to fight an invisible foe and get himself killed, as if he was an idiot.

Finally it got to the point that he probably would have snapped if he'd stayed around, so he opted to pack up and move away, hoping for a new beginning, a fresh start. He told no one but his father, his sisters and Kisuke, a small part of him refusing to tell anyone else as a small form of retribution for daring to treat him like he was a stupid child.

and even though he knew it was immature to act that way, he just couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

It felt good.

"Hey...are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

Opening his eyes, that he'd never even realized had closed in the first place, his gaze locked onto those of a young man perhaps a year or two older than he himself, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a green shirt with a beenie of a bluish variety. He was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. There was a petite girl clinging to his arm hidden partially behind him looking on rather timidly. She was dressed in some form of blue school girl uniform. His mind absently noted that despite her rather petite form, she was actually really good looking.

Abnormally so with the body type that she had.

"You were kinda zoned out there for a second. It was getting a bit creepy there for a second."

Now it was his time to raise an eyebrow, though he did it in amusement this time. "Just lost in thought I guess," he began. "I just arrived here about an hour ago and I'm just..taking in the scenery."

Now, he couldn't quite be sure, but for a second, he could have sworn that the guy's face briefly transformed into a look of sympathy and warning. But it was long gone before he could even begin to try and guess if what he'd seen was the truth, as the guy stuck his hand out and gave a smile. "Oh, well welcome to the capital! I'm Haruko Shigi and this is Kuno."

He took Shigi's hand and gave a reassuring grin to the timid girl. "Kurosaki Ichigo, a pleasure."

Ichigo was mildly impressed when Shigi didn't voice the typical response people tend to have when his name is heard, even though he clearly wanted to. The guy went up a couple of notches in his book for that.

"So, Ichigo, what brought you to the capital anyway?" He looked like he wanted to ask more but seemed to physically stop himself. He would have tried to get him to elaborate but chose instead to dismiss it.

"Eh I can't really say," he began. "Just felt cramped back in Karakura town. I had to get away. Start fresh."

Shigi smiled softly, a look of pure affection aimed at what was obviously his girlfriend now as he spoke.

"Yeah...I can definitely understand that," he near whispered." Ichigo was taken by complete surprise when he saw this. Who at such a young age has such intense love for each other? It was crazy. He began to feel a little awkward, especially when the two seemed to get lost more and more in each other's eyes.

But he decided he was going to have to interfere when the couple looked like they were getting ready to start making out right there in the middle of the sidewalk and in front o him.

"Ahem," he said, a light tinge of red on his cheeks. "Do that later you two, jeez."

Absolutely mortified, the couple sprang apart faster than a shunpo and blushed heavily. "S-sorry!" The girl, Kuno looked ready to keel over right then and there.

Embarrassment quickly fading, Shigi adjusted his skull-cap and offered a smile. "Excuse us," he said in hidden apology. "Got lost in the moment."

"Obviously."

Another chuckle. Then a rather awkward silence that lasted for a good ten seconds.

"So uh, Ichigo are you hungry? We were just on our way to get something to eat. You're welcome to join us."

Ichigo considered it for just a second, his mind playing through several reasons why he should and why he shouldn't go with the couple, before he gave a small smile.

"Sure."

The pair seemed friendly enough. Might as well give them a shot. Besides it was better than wandering aimlessly through the city.

The next couple of hours were spent getting to know each other. Ichigo found that he rather liked Shigi. His personality was something he'd never encountered before. A guy who while not overly meek, was still sometimes reluctant to voice his opinion. He was a typical guy on the grind, having already failed his college entrance exam once and was getting ready for try number two in a few weeks. The guy was very passionate but only showed it in rare occasions. Though it really revealed itself whenever his girlfriend Kuno was involved. In a way he could understand. The girl's personality was the very definition of the word timid. She seemed nervous, always looking around and her hand never left his sleeve. Honestly, it was no surprise that he was so protective of her.

After eating, Ichigo noted that it was starting to get a bit late so he had to hurry up and find a place to stay. So after exchanging numbers to keep in touch, Ichigo bid the two farewell and continued on his way.

"Uh, no."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable having you in my complex."

"You're kidding right? You have no job and you really expect me to take you in?"

Those were just three of many rejections he encountered while on his search.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me," he near growled after he was rather rudely booted out of yet another place. It was ridiculous. Seriously this was school all over again. He knew the reason they were all denying him and it pissed him off. He even had enough to cover himself for a few months god dammit.

So once again he found himself wandering aimlessly, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and looking all kinds of...well not homeless but he definitely looked like a lost tourist. The scowl on his face made it utterly impossible for anyone to be brave enough to get anywhere near him ...not that there were many people out.

Hmm. come to think of it, it seems that the darker it got, the less people that were out. And it wasn't just a gradual thing seen in quieter neighborhoods. No it seemed that despite being in the middle of the city itself, people still were hurrying to make themselves scarce before dark.

"Strange."

Despite not wanting to, Ichigo felt his body begin to tense up as the atmosphere got progressively more and more foreboding. His vision suddenly got sharper and his eyes began to scan the entire area.

"The hell is going on?" he muttered. It was suddenly abnormally quiet as well.

*Tink tink*

Almost inhumanly fast, he whirled around, amber eyes flashing alertness as they narrowed upon the spot the noise came from. It was an aluminum can, dislodged by perhaps a stray cat or a rodent of some kind. He eyed the thing for a few seconds, waiting as it rolled down the sidewalk until it fell off the curb and came to rest in the storm drain.

_'jeez it's like I'm stuck in a corny horror movie,'_ he thought before sighing to release the tension in his body and turning to continue on his way.

And that's when he saw her.

All thought came to an immediate halt as soon as he laid eyes on her. She was walking, coming his way but on the other side of the street. Her face had a slightly wary look upon it but her gait was relaxed and confident. She was dressed in red and white with long red gloves that covered up past her elbows. Her bottom half was covered only in a white cloth and stockings and her top, provocative and form fitting leotard looking number, exposing her entire upper torso just above her breasts and her entire back. She had brown hair, done up in a wild, messy style but with twin braids that hung down to her mid-back from the base of her skull.

She was holding a massive red and white halberd that rested languidly over her shoulder, and it was perhaps that fact most of all that made him stop and gape at her.

"What the..." he muttered as she got ever closer. She was...beautiful. His mind tried to tell him to quit gaping like some kind of weirdo but he just couldn't help it. She was a mix of dangerous and beautiful that just called out to him. But that weapon of hers...something that was obviously NOT fake or decorative deterred him from doing any more than just admiring as she passed. He wondered where she was from.

"gasp!"

Abruptly, she stopped, her whole body seemed to seize up as she hit the point where she was standing exactly parallel to him. Her breaths were suddenly coming in short, ragged intervals. Her free hand suddenly clutched at her chest as her face suddenly took on a red hue.

"What...is this?" she muttered, eyes beginning to move around, as if searching.

They found Ichgo's frozen form a second later. She gasped again, almost falling to her knees as she locked eyes with him.

"I...it's you," she breathed out. "I-i found you." she brandished her halberd and crouched as if to leap.

"Oh shit!"

Ichigo didn't waste another second. As soon as he saw her look at him and grab that weapon with both hands, he bolted. He had no idea why, but the way she looked at him, as if she'd been searching for him exactly made him shiver in fear. so he got the fuck out of there as soon as his mind caught up to his body.

"Crap. crap, crap, crap!" he said as his feet pounded the pavement at an almost inhumanly rapid pace. "She must be a leftover from the Bounts or something!" he concluded. it certainly explained that very obviously real looking weapon. "Gotta make myself scarce!"

He'd barely even been here a few hours and already he was under attack. Damn he should have known that the small little group he and his friend had defeated back in Karakura couldn't possibly have been all of them. Of course there'd be more around the world and of course one or two might be scouring Japan looking for the killer of their leader!

He rounded a corner at top speed, confident that he'd left the girl in the dust when something abruptly landed in front of him from above. He damn near slammed into her.

"Gasp!"

Eyes suddenly full of grim determination, Ichigo prepared to launch an all out assault on the girl, when she suddenly dropped her halberd and took two rapid steps until she was pressed up against him.

"Eh!?"

"W-why...did you run away?" she questioned, her voice full of emotion. She pressed herself closer now, wrapping her arms around his chest as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Are you afraid of me? Am I not good enough?"

All thoughts of battle instantly washed away as a blush overtook his entire face.

"W-what are you doing!?"

But the girl didn't seem to hear him. she gave an almost lustful moan as she held him as close as she could to her body, one hand snaking down to grab his and bringing it up to her breast.

_"Whaaaat the heeeell!?"_

She leaned away from him a bit, just enough to look into his eyes. Storm cloud grey eyes gazed deep into his own, clouded with something he'd never seen before, something that made his own body heat up.

"Please accept me," she muttered. "Please be my Ashikabi..."

The overwhelming amount of feeling getting ready to explode forth at his answer dumbfounded him, it was like this girl was madly in love with him, and that she was finally confessing after a lifetime of waiting for the chance. He couldn't do anything else but to nod his head.

He'd question that Ashikabi comment later.

"Uh...sure."

Happiness. Overwhelming adulation at his answer shined to life in her eyes as she smiled.

And before anything else could be said, she rammed her lips into his. Eyes widened and as she molded her mouth to his and wrapped her arms around his neck ,pushing him up against the wall of the building behind him.

And then it got really crazy.

Wings of crimson light exploded from her back as a glowing symbol of the same color sprang to life on the back of her neck. Something within his mind opened up and he knew right away that she'd just become something akin to a Zanpakuto to him. He tore himself away from the sensual kiss in shock as soon as this revelation kicked in.

"What the fuck was that!?" he all but yelled in her face. But she just smiled happily and buried her face in his chest, ethereal wings fading away and began a chant.

"This is the slashing blade of my pledge, cut in two all obstacles that dare to deter my Ashikabi!"

After that chant, she stepped back from him and gave a bow. It was the kind of bow he'd seen those of the servant class give in movies whatnot.

"Sekirei number 73, Namiji. I now belong to you, forever and ever, my Ashikabi-Sama."

And as the girl continued to stare at him, Ichigo could only gape down at her in utter bafflement.

"what the hell just happened!?"

(00000000000)

**AN: and there ya have it. chapter one is done. tell me what ya thought. Now before anyone points it out. Namiji's Norito chant is unknown, so i made one up for her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Utter bliss filled Namiji as she rested her head against her Ashikabi, happiness exploded out from the deepest parts of her very soul as she basked in the young man's essence. She reveled in the feeling that came with her new bond and clung tightly to the shell-shocked young man with a content smile.

Then she was gently but firmly grabbed by the shoulders and pushed a bit back away by the very man she'd just bonded herself to.

"Okay that's about enough of that I think."

And then that feeling was washed way under the force of her sudden unease.

Namiji looked genuinely confused and a bit hurt as she gazed up into the amber eyes of Ichigo.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked.

Ichigo gave a shocked stare. "What's wrong? What's wrong!?" He shook her, still holding her shoulders but it wasn't anything violent or meant to cause any kind of harm. He'd done it more of a subconscious way, as if trying to snap her out of a delusion. He glared, a dark blush marring his face.

"Don't gimme that crap! What the hell was all that kissing and glowing wings and Ashi-whatever crap about a second ago!?"

And why the hell did it feel like he had a new zanpakutou? That was the biggest question he had but he really didn't think she'd know what the fuck he was talking about. Well...perhaps not entirely. And that's not even counting the fact that he'd have to answer a million questions himself if he said it like that.

The girl suddenly looked distraught. "Are-are you regretting this already? But why? You-You agreed! You agreed to be my Ashikabi!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but paused when the bond with the girl suddenly acted. And a wave of pure emotion...pleading and mounting despair along with hope and...the purest love he'd ever felt washed over him. It was on a level that shouldn't even exist.

_"W-what...what the hell is this!?" _he thought. He was almost overwhelmed by the Hurricane of emotion coming from the girl.

And through all of that he felt something else. It was like a resonance with his soul, her mind connecting with his for a brief moment to communicate with him on a subconscious level.

'Please accept me' she was thinking. 'don't push me away, Ashikabi-sama!' Ichigo's eyes got wider and wider. 'I'll die without you'

Well that settled that. She really was something akin to a zanpakutou then! A sentient being wanting and needing to be used...wielded and loved by a master. And with this revelation came a sudden clarity. A calm acceptance suddenly filled his being as he looked at the girl.

"Namiji," he muttered, proving that he'd been paying attention, even through the chaos of that last minute or so of the girl kissing him and glowing and chanting.

He has no idea when he'd done so, but as he snapped out of his inner dilemma to speak to the girl, his body had reacted seemingly on its own, sliding down the wall and positioning her to sit sideways in his lap. She was on the very edge of crying, still waiting for his answer as she looked up at him.

"I think I understand what's going on..if only a little." His voice. It was so gentle, so calm. A one-eighty degree change from what it was just a minute ago. A mature and confident voice, belonging to a man able to handle sudden situations with a level head. Something told her that he'd had practice with dealing with life changing dilemmas and had no choice but to grow and mature because of them.

this thought sent pleasant tingles up and down her spine.

"You'll have to tell me the rest of course," he said. "But I know enough to know that we're stuck together for the long haul. I can feel our bond."

Then he did something that shocked her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely to his chest.

"I don't know what you are," he began. "And honestly I'm not really sure I want to delve too deeply into whatever it is you've gotten me into...but."

At this, he smiled. "I can deal." he said. "I said I'd be your...Ashi-whatever."

Namiji giggled, tears no longer threatening to spill from her eyes and nuzzled deeper into his embrace as she spoke. "It's Ashikabi, my master."

"Right." he said. "Anyway, I said I'd be your Ashikabi and I meant it. I'm a man of my word after all. I won't let the surprises that came afterwards keep me from being an honorable man and not keeping it."

And this time, Ichigo was flooded with the purest of happiness through the bond as Namiji broke into near hysterical tears of joy.

And that's when his phone rang...

(-)

Sekirei number six Homura eyed the newly bonded Sekirei and Ashikabi pair with a small smile as they got their debriefing from Minaka via phone, relieved that he wouldn't have to interfere after all. Because for a second it looked like Namiji's new Ashikabi was going to reject her completely, after winging her no less and that just would not do. Namiji would never have been able to recover, she'd have broken her very soul trying to win the man over and she'd fall prey to any number of predators skulking about this city while doing so.

So it was a huge relief that this young man proved to be mature beyond his years and accepted the girl with a soft smile and a hug. He watched them a for few more minutes, raising an eyebrow when the guy said he'd kinda knew what was going on and that he could feel their bond. That suggested that he was able to get a basic and very accurate idea about what his new Sekirei was and make his decision from that info. That was the work of a very intelligent and able mind. But it was odd that he apparently was able to feel the bond so well. It was...downright foreboding.

Because it suggested there was more to this guy than meets the eye.

Come to think of it, Namiji's sudden and very intense reaction to the guy was unheard of too. Sure it wasn't uncommon for a Sekirei to have a strong and sudden reaction to an Ashikabi, but Namiji's in particular was...too intense.

"Just what kind of Ashikabi did you find, little sister?" he muttered. Oh well, he'd leave well enough alone for now. He was just happy for her.

"WHAT!? SCREW YOU! I DONT HAVE TIME TO BE PLAYING IN THIS SO-CALLED GAME! LEAVE US THE FUCK OUT OF IT TEME!"

Homura almost fell from his perch in his shock at the boy's sudden screaming at his phone.

"What the hell?"

Homura looked back down at the boy, curious at his intense reaction.

'Interesting' he thought...

But then something that utterly shocked him occurred not even a few seconds later.

(-)

Ichigo's intense response to Minaka's debriefing shocked the white haired man and startled Namiji who was still sitting in his lap when he started yelling, making her jump and fall out of said lap and hit the ground, rubbing her ringing ears.

Minaka just grinned, recovering from his surprise at Ichigo's yelling. "Ah, then perhaps you should have thought about that before winging number seventy-three there, now shouldn't ya have?"

Ichigo growled. "Shut up. It's not my fault you suck at giving out info or proper warning for this shit. Don't expect me to dance to your tune. Like I said I don't have time nor any desire to get caught up in something like this. Just because one of your Sekirei bonded to me doesn't mean I have to go around fighting in your tournament."`

"Oh but that's exactly what that means my dear boy. You really have no choice in the matter truthfully. I have several...convincing reasons as to why you might as well enjoy yourself in this game, especially if it's the only way to guarantee the safety of you and those you love riiight?"

Something in Minaka's eyes flashed then, and Ichigo instantly transformed before Namiji's eyes because of it, shocking and scaring her a bit. Because Ichigo suddenly transformed from a slightly down on his luck tourist and potential college student with a hopeful outlook on his future, into a battle hardened warrior who somehow projected so much strength in his posture alone that she wondered just what the hell he used to do. Her bond with him flooded her, filling her with an intense feeling of absolute rage and grim determination, just a hair's breadth from exploding out in all directions. Minaka only had to say the right combination of words to set him off...and Namiji knew...right then that her Ashikabi would bring hell down upon him if he did. He'd do that to anyone who made him feel legitimately threatened.

And Minaka Hirato was just _millimeters _away from making him feel that way.

"Say that again?" he said, his voice barely above that of a whisper. There was no emotion whatsoever in that sentence.

But the feeling was there...the words.

_"I dare you,"_ echoed through the confines of the soul of the Sekirei over her bond. But even outside, the message was clear. Minaka understood immediately and even though logic dictated that this boy was no threat to him, he still found adrenalin rushing through his veins, his heartbeat suddenly go into overtime and his very instincts scream at him to run away from this...predator. But he steeled his resolve, gave a big goofy grin and waved.

"I stand by my words Mr. Kurosaki! Oh and be sure to keep this whole game a secret for now. Ta." Then he hung up.

Ichigo stared at the phone for what felt like an eternity, numerous intense emotions flashing through his eyes. His eyes were so intense, memories assaulting his mind as he remembered the last time such a threat had been issued to him. It threatened to consume him, turning him into the soldier he was.

but then the sudden short gasp snapped him out of it, causing him to relax and turn to Namiji who was gaping at him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"A-are you...Okay, Ashikabi-Sama?"

Ichigo blushed.

"Enough with that already!"

Namiji giggled, relief flooding her as she tackled him in a hug.

"Gah!"

(-)

Homura gaped.

"Holy shit," he said.

What he just saw down there defied all logic. Even he from upon his perch high above the pair, felt that's guy's killing intent. It was unreal. Not even Miya projected such a terrifying aura. Just who the hell was this guy!? His mind warred with himself. What the hell was he to do with this sudden knowledge?

That such a dangerous individual had just entered the game? because there was no denying it. This man, as young and innocent as he appeared was anything but that. He was exactly what he was trying to hide. A very dangerous individual. He saw the warrior's gleam in those eyes. Eyes that spoke of experience that far outstripped anyone he'd ever seen, except the original members of the disciplinary squad. He sw the way the guy's body moved, fluid and without flaw...unnatural.

Hardened.

He saw the soldier...the deadly warrior beneath the facade of a boy.

And he just gained a super powered alien woman as his willing tool.

But as he looked down at the pair, watching the boy as Namiji affectionately showed her approval of his display of strength, sputter and blush like a shy schoolboy, he relaxed.

The boy was only as dangerous as you made him.

He'd make his own appearance eventually.

He concluded this as he teleported away in whirl of flames.

Miya would learn about him on her own. No need to hasten the meeting.

(-)

'Hmm?"

As Namiji nuzzled his neck, Ichigo thought he caught a glimpse of something glowing and orange from somewhere above him. But as he looked up, all he saw was the night sky. _"Weird," _

"Is there something wrong?" asked his Sekirei, looking genuinely concerned. Ichigo turned his attention back to the girl in his arms and gave a sigh. "Only the obvious," he said with a wry grin, making her pout cutely. Then he began to rise, gently easing Namiji up off of him. "But seriously. We still have much to talk about."

Namiji was almost tempted to stubbornly remain in her extremely comfortable resting place, but the serious look in her Ashikabi's eyes made her sigh and reluctantly rise to her feet.

"I-I suppose so." She held her right forearm nervously, unkowingly doing a wonderful job of pressing her impressive bust outwards, making Ichigo blush just a bit. "What else did you want to talk about?" Between Minaka's half assed explanation and the feelings from the bond, Ichigo was still pretty in the dark about what this whole thing actually entailed. So actual information was due.

On top of that, there was his own past to delve into. He figured that might be coming up some time down the road.

"Well" he began, an awkward laugh escaping his lips. "First, I should properly introduce myself, seeing as how that seems to have never happened."

She giggled.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. And before you say anything, no it doesn't mean strawberry."

Namiji for the most part withheld her affectionate and amused giggle. Ichigo sighed and hefted his duffel bag over shoulder before bending down to pick up the halberd. "Here," he said, handing it to her without much thought at all, missing her widening eyes as the fact that he did it with one hand. The thing should be too heavy for a human to just be able to sling around like that. There should have been even a little bit of strain.

"Let's find a hotel first. Then we can talk." He began to walk off, already knowing the girl would follow him. There was a brief flash of a pair of familiar faces within his mind. 'And to make a phone call' he muttered, suddenly connecting some dots.

Namiji got over her shock quickly. Her mind dismissed the apparent strength of her new ashikabi.

Ashikabi...

Every time she uttered that word in her mind, ripples of pleasant happiness wracked her body with shudders.

And she was going to bask in this feeling.

Every day.

**AN: ugh sorry for takin so long. I get these sudden bursts of creative a motivated writing...then it just...fades. I'm tellin ya when i first started writing fics a few years ago i could pump out a 16 page chapter everyday! but life gets more stressful the older ya get haha. not as much free time and way more for the mind to focus and stress out on. **

**Next chapter soon. I'll even get it started right now to keep the creative juices flowing. **


End file.
